That Should Be Me
by donnaughty
Summary: Saat kau hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan orang yang kau cintai..
1. That Should Be Me

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Word count : 1067 words

Genre : Romance/Angst

**Warning : SLASH Male x Male, OOC, Modifiate Canon. Ga suka ya jangan dibaca ya..  
><strong>

Mine words : Fic ini terinspirasi oleh lagunya Justin Bieber – That Should Be Me. Hehe.. pasti banyak yang protes knapa musti lagunya si abege labil itu *colek aicchan*, tapi kalo aku siy siapapun yang nyanyi asal lagunya enak dan ngedatengin inspirasi, knapa ga? #lah #knapamalahcurhat. Lanjut ya.. Cerita ini terjadi sesudah perang besar, keadaan udah damai (mungkin)..

So, please enjoy my imagination..

**That Should Be Me**

**- Draco's Pov -**

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya bersama gadis itu.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Menikmati kilau emeraldnya yang bersinar sangat terang dan indah. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis berambut merah itu. Senyumnya tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ah, dan rona merah di pipinya, menambah keindahan dirinya.

_That should be me holding your hand..._

.

#

.

Aku duduk sendiri di meja asramaku saat makan malam. Ya. Bukan hal yang baru kalau aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sendiri daripada bergerombolan dengan orang-orang yang terlalu ramai.

Tapi berbeda dengan dirinya. Dia selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Teman yang terlihat tulus saat bersamanya. Canda dan tawa selalu terdengar saat dia bersama teman-teman seasramanya itu. Tawa lepas yang mampu membuat senyum di wajahku muncul, walau sekilas. Tawa yang terkadang mampu menorehkan sedikit luka di hatiku.

_That should be me making you laugh…_

.

#

.

Malam ini sangat cerah. Bulan bersinar dengan terang. Dan lihatlah ratusan bintang diatas sana yang saling bersaing memancarkan keindahannya.

Aku iri dengan bintang-bintang itu. Dengan bulan. Mereka bersinar amat terang, tidak sepertiku. Aku terbiasa dengan kelamnya kehidupan. Tak ada sinar yang membuatku hangat. Namun semua itu berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Sinar emeraldnya. Rona merah di pipinya. Suara tawanya. Erat genggamannya. _I __love __everything __about__ him._

Aku tertawa miris sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku.

_That should be me... This is so sad…_

_That should be me... That should be me…_

.

#

.

Aku tak bisa bernapas. Hatiku seperti ditusuk sebilah pedang tajam berkali-kali. Otakku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Adegan itu terus menerus berputar dalam ingatanku. Seolah-olah aku tidak punya memori lain selain kejadian itu.

.

Aku baru saja dari perpustakaan dan sedang menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam saat tidak sengaja di sebuah tikungan aku melihat bayangannya. Ya. Bahkan hanya dari bayangannya saja aku sudah mampu mengenalinya.

Aku menghampirinya perlahan, mencari tahu apa yang dilakukannya di lorong sepi ini.

Namun ternyata keputusanku salah. Yang aku lihat kemudian seakan menampar pipiku berkali-kali. Membuat kakiku lemas. Membuat kepalaku seakan-akan dihempaskan ke tembok berkali-kali.

Aku melihatnya. Dia bersama seorang perempuan keturunan Weasley. Dan mereka sedang berciuman.

Napasku tercekat. Aku hanya mampu terpaku melihat pemandangan itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan hatiku di tangannya, yang tanpa dia sadari, langsung dihempaskannya tanpa peduli.

Aku tak berniat lagi untuk ke aula. Langkahku yang awalnya perlahan, kemudian aku percepat dan aku berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin darinya. Berharap dengan berlari, apa yang kulihat tadi mampu aku lupakan. Tapi saat aku sampai di jendela besar di menara astronomi, memandang langit yang masih bersinar terang, adegan itu masih terpatri jelas di otakku.

Aku tak mampu menangis, karena aku tak pernah menangis seumur hidupku. Aku hanya merasakan perih yang amat sangat di hatiku. Perih yang hanya bisa kusembuhkan dengan mengingat senyumnya.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

_That should be me feeling your kiss…_

.

#

.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu menjelang Natal. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Blaise dan Theo menuju Hogsmeade. Berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Walaupun kejadian ciuman yang lalu belum mampu aku lupakan, tapi aku akan selalu mencintainya. Kebahagiaannya adalah segalanya untukku.

Aku berpapasan dengannya saat berada di Honeydukes. Satu-satunya kesamaanku dengannya, sama-sama menyukai coklat.

Saat berpapasan itu, aku sempat tersenyum kecil padanya. Senyum terhangat yang hanya akan aku berikan untuk orang yang aku cintai. Dan, oh, dia membalas senyumanku. Senyum yang dilengkapi dengan binar indah dari kedua emerald itu dan juga sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Atau ini hanya halusinasiku saja? Apakah dia benar-benar membalas senyumku dengan tulus? Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin meyimpan senyum itu di semua sudut memoriku. Mengingatnya sebagai kenangan terindah untukku.

.

Aku duduk sendiri di pojokan kedai sederhana ini. Tak berselera makan, akhirnya aku hanya memesan Butterbeer dan hanya memandang kosong Blaise dan Theo yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendapat pemandangan tidak enak. Kali ini aku melihat gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah dengan pita emas ke tangan pemuda berambut berantakan itu saat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai ini. Rona merah seketika muncul di wajahnya saat kedua sahabatnya menggodanya, membuatnya tersenyum malu.

Aku kembali terpaku, terutama saat tanpa sengaja dia menatapku, dan kembali tersenyum untukku. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, aku berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

_That should be me buying you gift…_

.

Saat hendak pulang ke Hogwarts, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya, bersama gadis itu dan kedua sahabatnya. Entah kenapa, aku ingin memandangnya lebih lama, mematri setiap lekuk dan gerakan tubuhnya, merekam suaranya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak enak. Aku memandang sekitarku dan menemukan sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan bertopeng khas pelahap maut. Pandangan pria itu tak lepas dari pemuda berambut berantakan dengan emerald yang khas itu. Tangannya memegang erat sebuah tongkat, mengarahkannya ke pemuda dengan julukan _The-Boy-Who-Lived _itu_._

_This is so wrong... I can't go on…_

_Til you believe that… That should be me…_

_.  
><em>

Aku segera berlari kencang ke arah calon korban pria itu saat pria itu mulai merapalkan mantra.

Tepat saat aku berhasil memeluknya, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan hangat di dadaku. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang kucintai diam-diam. Dan selama ini, aku tak punya nyali sedikit pun untuk mengatakan padanya.

"DRACO!"

Aku mendengar suaranya samar meneriakkan namaku saat aku terjatuh di pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum.

Dengan tangan kananku, aku membelai lembut pipinya, merasakan kehangatannya. Menghapus airmata yang entah mengapa keluar dari mata indahnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry," kataku lemah sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku, menyunggingkan senyumku terakhir kalinya untuk cinta pertamaku ini.

.

#

.

**- Harry's Pov -**

Aku terkejut saat Malfoy muda itu tiba-tiba memelukku. Keterkejutanku bertambah saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Dengan sigap aku segera memeluknya.

Aku terperangah saat tahu dia baru saja menyelamatkanku dari kutukan maut yang dirapalkan seorang pelahap maut yang sekarang sudah kabur entah ke mana.

"_Merlin!__ Dia__ baru__ saja__ mengatakan__ kalau__ dia__ mencintaiku!__ Aku__ tidak __salah__ dengar __kan?_," batinku.

"Draco! Bangun, Draco! Aku juga mencintaimu! Bangun!" Teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Ya. Aku mencintai Draco. Entah sejak kapan. Yang aku tahu, hari-hariku jadi lebih berarti saat aku bisa melihat Draco, walaupun dengan muka super dinginnya.

Mataku nanar menatap tubuh di pangkuanku yang sudah terbujur kaku itu. Tanpa sadar airmataku mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku," pintaku sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat…

.

_So what would you do when finally you realize you love someone but he's already gone forever?_

_-_THE DEAD -

Akhirnya fic kedua! *nari hula2* Fic yang langsung jadi hanya dalam waktu 3jam ajah! *yaealah, pendek gitu* Sebenernya rencana fic kedua bukan ini, tapi masih dalam perjalanan karna spertinya puanjang banget #orz jadilah saya ngpost yang ini dulu XD

Laluuuu..Makasih buat adek jastin bibir buat lagunya.. Makasih juga buat Kasan dengan saran2nya *lempar sempak item* Makasih buat Meisaroh a.k.a Ordinary Kyuu *a.k.a cewe biasa2 aja #ehh* buat editannya, ga salah kalau kamu kuliah di sastra #ngek en buat geng OOT jugak, I LOP YU PULLL *ciumin atu2*

Buat para reader fic pertamaku yang udah berbaik hati ninggalin jejak ripiu, makasih yaaakkk *bagi2 cokelat kodok* semoga berkenan meninggalkan ripiu lagi untuk fic keduaku ini *pasang muka melas*

Lagi-lagi fic yang dialogue-less #orz plus ungkapan hati sang author #jeger .. R n R yaa :*

-DTK-


	2. If Your Heart's Not In It

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

Mine Words : voila! Atas permintaan banyak orang yang kebingungan atas perasaan Harry yang sebenarnya *tabok Harry* maka saya memutuskan untuk membuat chapter ke-2. Karena saya pikir kalau saya bikin Harry pov lagi akan aneh, maka Ginny pov-lah yang saya tulis.. So enjoy, and moga2 ga penasaran lagi..

**If Your Heart's Not In It**

- Ginny Pov-

Aku tahu ada yang berubah dengannya semenjak perang besar berakhir. Matanya memang masih bersinar hangat saat memandangku, tapi tidak ada lagi cinta disana. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tanganku, tapi bukan sebagai kekasihnya, mungkin lebih kepada seorang adiknya.

Seperti siang tadi, saat kami baru kembali dari makan siang, aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya, dan saat aku melihat wajahnya, jantungku berdetak kencang. Ada rona merah muncul di pipinya. Hatiku melonjak kegirangan karena Harry ternyata masih memiliki suatu perasaan untukku. Tapi saat kuperhatikan, matanya memandang ke arah lain. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu yang ternyata juga sedang memandang Harry.

Aku tercekat. Mata yang biasanya bersinar sombong dan dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat saat menatap Harry. Sayangnya _atau__untungnya_, Harry tidak menyadari tentang hal itu, dia langsung menunduk karena Ron menggodanya saat aku menggenggam tangannya.

.

#

.

Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Saat sedang mencari beberapa buku di deretan agak pojok, aku melihatnya. Pemuda berambut berantakan yang selalu kucintai itu sedang duduk termenung sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menuliskan sesuatu di selembar perkamen, kemudian kembali termenung. Aku terus memperhatikannya melakukan hal itu beberapa kali. Senyum kadang muncul di wajah tampannya itu, tapi kemudian berganti menjadi sedih dan lelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihatnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Aku terkejut saat perkamen yang baru saja ditulisnya itu diremasnya dan dilemparkannya begitu saja ke dalam tong sampah, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Saat bayangannya sudah tak terlihat lagi, aku pun segera menuju tong sampah itu, mencari dimana perkamen itu berada. Aku melangkah ke sudut perpustakaan dan segera membaca isi perkamen itu begitu aku menemukannya.

.

"_Dear Draco,_

_Aku tak tahu apakah kau masih membenciku atau tidak, tapi aku sedikit yakin rasa bencimu padaku sudah berkurang karena kau menyelamatkanku saat perang besar beberapa minggu lalu. Berkat dirimu, aku masih bisa bernafas sampai hari ini. _

_Sejak kejadian kau menyelamatkanku, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda tentangmu. Entahlah, aku seperti bisa merasakan perubahan dari tatapan matamu. Aku tidak lagi merasakan kebencian dan dingin darimu, tapi justru kehangatan dan kedamaian. Apakah aku terlalu percaya diri? Terlebih saat beberapa kali aku tak sengaja melihat ke arahmu, kau seperti sedang menatapku. Ingin ku tersenyum padamu, tapi kau langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu. _

_Awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan tentangmu, tapi beberapa hari ini aku menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu, bahkan mulai mencintaimu. Apakah menurutmu aku aneh? Kita tidak pernah berbicara lagi sejak perang usai, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa bilang kalau aku mulai mencintaimu? Entahlah. Yang kutahu, aku selalu merasa gembira saat aku bisa memandangmu. Aku merasa hangat walau terkadang matamu memancarkan rasa dingin. Aku merindukan kejahilan yang sering kau lakukan padaku dan mendengar suaramu sanggup membuatku tersenyum. Dan ya, sekarang aku yakin kalau aku mencintaimu._

_Dan tentang Ginny.. Aku menyayanginya, tapi rasa sayangku padanya hanya sebatas saudara. Aku tahu aku salah karena telah membohongi perasaanku sendiri, tapi dia begitu baik padaku, juga keluarganya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia.."_

.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku setelah membaca tulisan Harry yang agak berantakan itu dan dipenuhi coretan itu.

Jadi selama ini dugaanku benar! Tapi kenapa Harry malah membuang surat ini? Apakah dia belum yakin akan perasaannya? Ataukah dia takut perasaannya tak berbalas? Atau malah dia takut kalau justru perasaannya berbalas?

'_Aku__ harus__ meyakinkan __diriku_,' tekadku dalam hati.

#

"Harry, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kataku sambil menarik tangannya menuju tikungan yang sepi sehabis kembali dari Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

Harry menurut saja tanpa membantah. '_Hhh..__ Dia __selalu__ saja __seperti __ini, __tidak__ pernah __keberatan__ kalau __ada __seseorang __yang__ memintanya__ melakukan __sesuatu_,' batinku.

Lalu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, aku langsung menciumnya. Tepat di bibirnya.

Pria di depanku itu sangat terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia meraih pundakku dan mendorongku menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ginny?," tanyanya dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku kekasihmu kan, Harry? Apa aku salah kalau aku menciummu?," jawabku bingung.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya," katanya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya mampu menatap punggungnya.

Tatapan matanya dan tindakannya sudah cukup meyakinkanku.

.

#

.

Hari Sabtu sebelum Natal ini aku habiskan untuk berkunjung ke Hogsmeade bersama Ron, Hermione, dan Harry. Aku pun sudah menyiapkan sebuah kado untuknya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di Honeydukes, menemani Harry untuk membeli beberapa permen kesukaannya, juga beberapa untukku sendiri.

Ketika sedang asyik melihat coklat produk terbaru, mataku tak sengaja melihat ke arah Harry. Harry yang sedang tersenyum dengan orang di hadapannya. Saat aku melihat kearah mana senyuman Harry ditujukan, hatiku mencelos. Satu lagi bukti yang menguatkan.

Aku pun meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

.

"Harry, ini untukmu, selamat Hari Natal," kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah dengan pita emas sebagai hiasannya.

"Untukku? Terima kasih, Ginny, tapi aku belum membelikan apa-apa untukmu," ujar Harry dengan nada bersalah. Rona merah muncul di pipinya ketika Ron dan Hermione menggodanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Mmm.. Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?," lanjutku dengan nada serius.

Harry yang melihat keseriusan di wajahku pun akhirnya setuju.

"Harry, apakah aku masih berstatus sebagai kekasihmu?," tanyaku tiba-tiba saat kami sampai di wilayah Shrieking Shack - tempat yang amat sangat jarang dikunjungi orang-orang karena gosip keangkerannya.

"Y-y-ya, Ginny, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?," jawab Harry dengan nada gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin putus darimu sekarang," kataku mantap.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?," tanyanya lagi, kaget.

"Karena aku tahu bukan aku yang kau cintai, tapi Draco Malfoy."

Harry terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"D-d-darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku melihatmu di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau sedang menulis sesuatu di perkamen, lalu perkamen itu kau buang. Aku memungut perkamen itu dan membacanya. Dan bukti yang beberapa hari lalu kukumpulkan, termasuk saat ciuman itu, meyakinkanku kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Harry," jelasku.

"Maaf," jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Aku tersenyum. "Sudahlah, Harry. Aku tak apa-apa. Maaf kalau aku dan keluargaku sudah merepotkanmu, tapi sekarang saatnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan kau sakiti lagi perasaanmu. Sekarang adalah saatnya kau bahagia," jawabku tulus sambil memeluknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ginny. Aku menyayangimu," katanya dan balas memelukku.

"Sekarang, kau harus berbicara dengan Malfoy, katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," pintaku.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di asrama, Ginny. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Senyum yang hangat, tulus dan ada kelegaan di dalamnya.

Aku lega. Tapi ada sedikit rasa perih seperti menyayat hatiku.

.

Harry kembali menemuiku saat akan pulang ke Hogwarts. Dia bercerita kalau dia tidak berhasil menemukan Draco dimanapun, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang bersamaku, Ron dan Hermione, dan baru akan berbicara dengan Draco di sekolah nanti malam.

Saat kami sedang asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kencang ke depanku dan langsung memeluk Harry yang berdiri di sebelahku. Rasa terkejutku bertambah saat sebuah sinar datang dan mengenai tubuh orang yang memeluk Harry itu.

"DRACO!"

Aku mendengar Harry berteriak sambil memeluk seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kutukan maut itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Aku hanya mampu berdiri terpaku menyaksikan bagaimana Draco menyatakan cintanya pada Harry saat ajal akan menjemputnya. Airmataku mengalir saat pemuda yang selalu aku cintai itu menjawab bahwa perasaan Draco berbalas, bahwa dia juga mencintai pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Harry.

Airmatanya jatuh satu persatu dan semakin deras. Bisikan paraunya memanggil nama Draco terdengar menyayat hati. Pelukannya amat erat seakan tak rela melepaskan cintanya yang berbalas namun telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco, dengarkan aku, kumohon buka matamu!," bisik Harry, putus asa.

.

What would you do when the one you love never loves you back, yet loving someone who already gone forever?

- THE ALIVE –

#ngek. Chapter 2! Kupersembahkan buat para ripiuerku yg pada kebingungan *pegangan oii* Jadi sebenernya si maxud aq di chapter 1 tuh emang pengen lebih fokus ke Draco-nya,sedangkan Harry cuman pas Draco-nya matek, karna kan ga mungkin Draco nyeritain keadaan sekitar pas dia udah ga bernyawa.

So, here it is! Ginny pov! Moga kalian puas yahhh, karna saya sudah lemas #eh

Salam ANGST-er #halah

-DTK-


End file.
